fate is unchagible
by Sladkaya123
Summary: well a prisoner has broken out of Makia jail, demons in ningenkai, and the toddlers made an alliance. Great what else can go wrong? wont give the summery i was going to. gives away too much. read and review and make me happy ""
1. too damn cliched

Well im back after going over my deadline .. I think. I lessened the number of the group. And I realized. well not me but one of my friends put in I don't even own all of the OC's. Alex belongs to well Alex, Katelyn owns to Katelyn, and I only own Tsuki . Geez I fell so ashamed w/ myself. I have 2 more things to add to my "do not own list".. You know it might be easier to make an "own" list. ""  
  
Disclaimer: I laugh at those lawyers lurking in the darkness that does not belong to me. You think u can get stuff out of me?! Pah. I barely own myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fate is unchangeable  
  
Chap. 1- to damn clichéd ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
A teenage looking girl with waist length blue and black hair and hard green eyes was sitting on an old branch in a large tree. She looked around lazily. "The sun is shining, no clouds in the sky, not too hot out, the birds are singing .. ITS TOO FRICKEN CLICHED!!!!" The teen slammed her fist into the tree making it shake. There were no more birds in the entire back of the park now. Suddenly her view of the 'clichéd day' was interrupted by a pissed brown and green haired boy with tired-looking blue eyes who fell from the above branch and got real close up in the others face to glare at them. " T_T. if you don't mind please keep your whining AND LET SOME PEOPLE SLEEP GOD DAMN IT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
the girl returned the glare " Well maybe if the weather decided to throw in some of the good stuff like a blizzard or a hurricane or at LEAST rain to break up the cliché-ness" she here gestured to the surrounding woody forest. "MAYBE I wouldn't be complaining!"  
  
".-___-. It's the middle of JULY in JAPAN 'suki (AN. Suki is another name in jap. Which I think means 'beloved' well suki is just a nickname for Tsuki here. Notice the no capital 's'. XP so leave me alone bout it). It's a pretty low chance that your gonna hurricanes and blizzards now." (AN: I think that's how Japan is . I mean besides the blizzards I know ur not gonna get those in July in Japan normally.. im not that dumb) She says in a very childish voice. " I don't give a-."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~~**~~**~ sry to stop like that.. fanfiction is being a bastard T_T so I figured if I can only do half y not torture anyone reading this? XD I doubt it though.. READ AND REVIEW!! Please beg of u!!!!!!!!!!! ^~~Kaze~~^ 


	2. almost there

Kaze: Well heres the second chapter.. that I already had made up but I was ahh... Busy. Yea busy. I'll go with that.  
  
Katelyn: -_- right. More like too lazy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* " I don't give a-."  
  
She was interrupted by a humorous voice . "HEY! Get your asses down here NOW! I have food!"  
  
They blink and grin. Both start scrambling down the tree as fast as they possibly could, making a race of it. They ended up getting scratched up in the process. Not like they cared.  
  
" ^_^! I win!" Tsuki scowled at Alex who managed to win by a few seconds.  
  
"You won by sheer luck I'm sure."  
  
"No way! Its not MY fault you can't climb down trees as fast as you can get up them!"  
  
" I don't even see how you can climb trees snake-breath. It's a big amazement to me."  
  
"Watch it feather-brains. I can climb just as well as you can."  
  
"Tch. In your dreams maybe!"  
  
They continued to argue totally forgetting about the once raced over food. A black haired girl however was taking out the food Talking to the other two.  
  
" So we have ramen, soda, and something that looks like.. Uh. It looks eatable at least. at least I hope so.-_-". Remind NEVER to go to that place again.. But then again its pretty cheap.."  
  
She continued to talk ignoring the fighting and arguing. It was an everyday occurrence for one reason or another and besides she knew they could hear her.  
Katelyn suddenly heard no noise at all behind her. She turned and found Alex and Tsuki sitting about 6 feet apart and looking rather angry. Tsuki had a few bruises under her right eye, one on her shoulder, which you could only partially see considering her black shirt hid most of it and a few more down her arms. Alex was better off, In a manner of speaking. He ended up with only one bruise one his arm though it did look pretty bad already and small cuts on his arms.  
  
" ^^' Done already are we? That was an unusually quick argument for you two." Both pairs of eyes half-glared at Katelyn now.  
  
" -_- Oh please spare us arguments including you as well.'  
  
"^^' Fine, fine. By the way, I also got pocky."  
  
The box of pocky that was just a few seconds firmly in her hand disappeared. Katelyn blinked in mild surprise before realizing it was Tsuki that took the box.  
  
"--+ Don't ya think you could ask before you grab an item out of my hand?" Tsuki popped at piece of pocky in her mouth apparently mulling it over.  
  
"Nah... I don't think that would work. If I DID do that people would think of me as polite and considerate. I can't risk showing them such an OBVIOUS lie." Alex snickered while eating. well more like inhaling a bowl of ramen.  
  
".. ^^" Thanks for getting food Katelyn." Katelyn sighs.  
  
"Whatever.. As long as I don't have to do it again"  
  
"Well the deal was I have to get dinner. Remember?" Katelyn grins.  
  
"Oh yessssss. I forgot bout that." Katelyn pats Tsuki's back.  
  
"^^ Good luck my friend. It'll cost a fortune."  
  
"....T_T. whatever...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kaze:^^" there I did it.  
  
Katelyn: ^^"...  
  
Tsuki: You know Your updating rate is really sad.  
  
Kaze: .T_T I didn't ask your opinion.  
  
Tsuki: ..so?  
  
Alex:*snickers*  
  
Katelyn:*sweatdrop*..  
  
Kaze: " that means stopppp  
  
Katelyn: --" due to the authoress's. preoccupied ness I ask you to R&R please. 


End file.
